The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Professionals, such as physicians, service providers, and other information workers are frequently provided with information that is relevant to their practice from content providers (for example, pharmaceutical manufacturers or resellers, medical equipment/device manufacturers or resellers, and the like). The content may be used by intermediary parties, such as representatives of the content providers or of other services, to discuss services, drugs, equipment, etc. with the professionals. The information conveyed by the content and/or the type of content that may be distributed to the professionals may be regulated by regulatory bodies or administrative agencies (for example, the Food and Drug Administration (FDA)). However, content providers and/or the intermediary parties may have difficulties in navigating regulatory frameworks when producing and/or distributing the content to the professionals.